


Ambigu

by Lys_thetrashcan



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, abaikan tag ini, astaga fanfic pertama, notiz aku, oke fix gw ngapain
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lys_thetrashcan/pseuds/Lys_thetrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My body is so hot, Nagi :(”</p><p>“Kalo ngga bisa bahasa inggris jangan kirim SMS sok inggris, deh.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambigu

**Author's Note:**

> NYAHAH FANFIC KARUNAGI PERTAMA YG SAYA POST ULULULU /lempar kerang ajaib/ /hah
> 
> Terinspirasi dari cerita teman tentang dikirimi SMS yang terdengar sungguh ambigu oleh teman sekelasnya yang demam.
> 
> Yak enjoy saja, kalo jelek kasih krisar _(:"3_ tapi jangan di bash juga.. L-lys ini meski tjuma trashcan juga punya hati!! /apaan
> 
> Yawdah begitu, silahkan dibaca~ :v

 “Karma bolos lagi hari ini?” Koro-sensei berteriak, sambil menutup buku absen di tangannya. Seluruh kelas kembali duduk, menyimpan kembali senapannya masing-masing dan mulai membersihkan peluru yang berserakan di lantai. “Entahlah, toh biasanya dia juga begitu,” balas Rio, dijawab anggukan setuju dari yang lainnya. Nagisa hanya tersenyum kecut, mau membela tapi pernyataan itu memang benar. Memutuskan untuk bungkam, ia hanya terus membersihkan peluru-peluru yang berserakan, sesekali hanya memberi sedikit “hm,” pada ocehan Kayano.

Pelajaran pun dimulai, berakhir, dan yang baru dimulai. Sesekali melirik pada bangku Karma yang kosong.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, tanpa basa-basi, kotak bekal Nagisa dikeluarkan dari tempat bernaungnya, tas. Jemari lentiknya meraih _handphone_ dari sakunya, mengecek bila ada SMS dari Karma. Matanya terbelalak, antara kaget dan senang.

_1 SMS dari Karma._

Cepat-cepat ia buka, seutas senyum kecil terbentuk di rupa nya.

_“Pagi, Nagisa-kun~ <3”_

Jemarinya dengan lincah membalas pesannya, tetap menjaga _attitude_ tenang.

_“Kenapa hari ini bolos?”_

Tombol _send_ ia tekan, buru-buru memasukkan _gadget_ tersebut kembali ke tempat asal. Baru sesuap nasi plus lauknya memasuki mulut Nagisa, telepon genggamnya bergetar lagi. Meski di situasi ini Nagisa punya 2 pilihan, antara membiarkannya dan lanjut makan atau dibuka sekarang, ia lebih memilih untuk membukanya sekarang. Kontrapsi tersebut ia keluarkan lagi, membuka bagian SMS nya sekali lagi.

 _“My body is so hot, Nagi :(_ _”_

 _Poof._ Wajah Nagisa sukses menjadi merah padam. Nagisa menutup telepon genggamnya sebentar, menutupi mukanya yang sudah sekeluarga warnanya dengan kepiting rebus. Apa maksud dari kata-kata inggris yang _gaje_ itu? Nagisa memutar sisi bahasa Inggris dari otaknya sebentar, berusaha menarik arti yang tidak terlalu ambigu dari kata-kata tersebut.

Seketika otaknya menangkap sesuatu.

_Oh._

_Maksudnya badannya panas (demam)._

Nagisa menghela nafas lega, pikiran-pikiran tak jelas berhasil diusir pergi oleh logikanya. Ia balas SMS tersebut dengan sarkastik, meski rona lembut masih tersisa di wajahnya, ditemani gembungan kesal di pipinya.

_“Kalo ngga bisa bahasa inggris jangan kirim SMS sok inggris, deh.”_

Ia putuskan untuk mematikan _handphone_ nya, menghabiskan bekalnya dahulu sebelum istirahat berakhir.

  

* * *

 

Bitch-sensei belum datang juga. Tumben, biasanya sang guru mesum ini semangat untuk mengajarkan kata-kata _ambigu_ kepada murid-muridnya. Sementara seisi kelas masih ramai, Nagisa diam-diam menyalakan _handphone_ nya kembali, mengecek jika ada SMS baru.

“Eh, tidak ada?”

Sepintai kata tertulis dibawah SMS terakhir dari Nagisa.

 _“Seen_ _at 11.00”_

Raut wajah Nagisa berubah seketika. Hanya di baca? Perlakuan macam apa itu terhadap sahabat sendiri?  Apa Karma tersinggung dengan penyataan pedasnya barusan? Merasa sedikit bersalah (tapi tetap kesal), ia kirim sebuah SMS baru pada si surai merah.

_“Nanti aku ke rumahmu, kuantarkan catatan hari ini.”_

Selang 3 detik, SMS baru masuk.

_“Kutunggu beb~"_

"Idih jijik," batin Nagisa dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya. Dimatikan kembali _handphone_ nya, memutuskan untuk mendengarkan ocehan si surai hijau kembali.

 

* * *

 

Bel pulang berbunyi. Cepat-cepat Nagisa bereskan seluruh barangnya, sambil membuka buku catatannya. Kata demi kata yang tersusun rapi di halaman tersebut ia observasi satu persatu, mengecek jika ada yang tidak lengkap atau salah. Ia tutup bukunya, tertawa kecil, senang. Apa karena Karma? Ah, mau otaknya menolak pun hatinya akan berkata jujur. Tentu saja, memang siapa yang bisa terkikik senang sendiri saat melihat catatannya?

Nagisa, kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya, menengok jika yang lain tadi memerhatikanya. Meski setelah itu pun Kayano menanyakan apa Nagisa baik-baik saja. “Bukan apa-apa, kok.” Hanyalah satu-satunya kata yang bisa dilontarkan si surai biru ini. Bergegas, ia tinggalkan kelas, menuju rumah “sahabat”nya.

.....oh, author yakin perasaan Nagisa kepada Karma tak sebatas “sahabat” saja. /evil laugh/

 

Nagisa menekan bel  rumah sang surai merah, yang bisa dibilang megah. Terdengar derapan keras dari dalam, membuat Nagisa sedikit _sweatdrop_. Karma—figur yang kita bicarakan barusan, dengan semangat, namun tubuh lemas, ia persilahkan sahabatnya masuk.

“...kau tak apa, tuh? Wajahmu merah.” Tunjuk Nagisa, sembari meletakkan tasnya di meja ruang tamu. “Nn, tak apa, kok! Hanya sedikit demam saja, tak lebih.” Karma menutup pintunya, menyusul Nagisa duduk di lantai ruang tamu.

“....jadi hari ini ada catatan apa?”

“Hanya matematika dan sains, kurasa kau tak terlalu butuh yang matematika, sih..”

“Bahasa Inggris? Tidak ada?”

“Bitch-sensei entah kemana hari ini.”

“Yah, daripada menyalin catatan, belajar bahasa Inggris aja yuk~”

“..hah? buat apa..?”

“Kamu sih, tadi pagi mengkritik bahasa Inggris ku~” Karma menaruh raut (sok) sebal, Nagisa masih menatapnya bingug.

Yah, Karma pakai mengungkit-ungkit SMS tadi pagi. Nagisa jadi berpikiran a m b i g u lagi,

“Eh? Nagisa? Kau demam juga?”

“...tidak apa-apa.”

 

Tampaknya Nagisa harus belajar untuk meminimkan pikiran-pikiran ambigu di otaknya.


End file.
